


Soft (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Eren Can't Get It Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, rough patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: A post chapter 90 eremin blurb in which Eren struggles to get it up due to depression.For EreminSeason Day 4: Soft~ I think about this kind of thing a lot for post 90 eremin :( but I believe true love can conquer all. ;3Enjoy if you can~ (Nothing graphic, I doubt you’ll wanna jerk off to this lol)





	Soft (NSFW)

Eren stared up at the blank ceiling from behind the curtaining strands of his long black bangs. His sullen eyes were so empty and devoid of light that anyone might've walked in and thought he were an empty headed dead man. Eren was back to who he was as a child. Empty, lost, alone, angry, sad, and trapped. The shell of a person he was before he met Armin and found a reason to look forward to every day... If only he had the "right" to be his lover again, he thought. If only...

Suddenly the door opened and a confident man strode in with the familiar footsteps Eren knew quite well. The man ran his hands over Eren's chest and Eren soon met his golden eyes with his own silver ones. "Eren, I need to have sex with you. Please."

Eren blushed. "Hm? Right now, Armin?"

"Yeah. Please."

Eren knew the right answer right away. It'd been who-knows how long since they'd made love and Eren knew Armin deserved so much more than he was getting from him lately. "A-Alright." He loved Armin so, so much... He pulled the blond into his arms and their lips smashed together, immediately wrapping their tongues around each other's and sucking with audible wet pops and smecks as they pulled apart and reunited. He stripped away his coat and ran his hands under Armin’s shirt and over his back, indulging in the feeling of his smooth skin and bumpy curved spine, reeling in how wonderful he was, inside and out. As wonderful as he always, always was.

Armin moaned into Eren's lips, already erect and ready for love, and rested his thigh over Eren's crotch, ready to feel that erection of his come up at any time... But alas: nothing...  
He finally pulled away from Eren in resignation and laid quietly beside him, looking up at the empty ceiling.

Eren shamefully rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, groaning his sincere, muffled apology. _"I'm sorry..."_

"It's alright... It happens..." Armin lamented, followed by a moment of eerie silence. "... Eren... are you over me?"

Eren moved his pillow away, revealing a couple of shameful tears pooled in his eyes as he turned to face Armin again and ensure he heard that question right. "What?"

"Are you over me?"

"... No... No, of course not..." he promised, using his softest voice which he only used with Armin as he rolled over to caress his soft round face.

"It sure feels that way sometimes..." Armin confessed, his voice in a whisper like he were trying not to cry.

"Armin... I love you just as much as I always have. I'm sorry that hasn't been clear lately... But it's not you. It's all _me_ , it's all the complications of everything right now, and my dad's journals, and Marley, and the world... My head's just a mess right now. You're the only light in my life at the moment."

"..."

"... L-Look, I--... I know I haven't been giving you the love and appreciation that you deserve lately, so... S-So if you want to move on and find someone new, I would completely understand. I fully respect that." he concluded with a kind smile.

Armin stared up into his eyes blankly for a quiet second before tears began pouring instantly from his own heartbroken ones.

"Eh?! Why are you crying?" Eren asked with more emotion and concern than he'd shown to anyone in weeks.

"How am I supposed to react, you just tried to break up with me!" Armin shouted angrily as he slipped out from under him and stormed off of the bed.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you! Ah, I'm sorry!" Eren cried as he hopped up to follow him, only to see Armin raise a halting hand up to stop him.

"I _love_ you. And I realize things are hard for you right now and I want to be here for you and love you through it, but right now, I'm challenged by you and I'm hurting. And I need you to take a moment to think about us. _Please_... I'll be downstairs in the study if you need me..." he concluded with a sniffle, and wiped his tears on his sleeve before exiting.

Eren let his face fall into his hands as he sobbed quietly. “Armin...” He laid back in bed and closed his eyes to think, just as Armin ordered, trying to figure out why things had to come to this. He loved Armin _so much_. So much more than he'd ever been able to fathom. Ever since they were kids, Eren thought the world of him. So courageous and cunning, so smart and so wise, so warm and so hopeful... Where would he be without him in his life? Dead and gone, that's for sure. But also empty and meaningless. Armin was the reason the sun rose and set in Eren's life, the reason he smiled, even the little bit that he did anymore in this awful downward spiral. Armin... Armin, Armin, Armin... Eren's heart still beat extra hard just thinking about him. His long golden hair, and the way it rebelliously flies in the face of the expectations for a man in this world. His short and petite body that makes him fit perfectly in Eren's arms and challenges people's vision of what a man looks like. His soft, caring smile that appears even when the world gives it so little reason to, and the way it always appears when he's looking at _Eren_... His golden chime of a voice that soothes Eren even in his darkest hours and sings him the song of hope every single time he speaks. His big wide, hopeful eyes that sparkle for his dreams or anything that makes him happy. God, Armin was so wonderful... And the way he refuses to back down from a fight, the way he yells and chews back at cruel people with his tongue instead of his fists. The way he looks at the world so grimly yet shows kindness towards others all around him. The way he lights up when he talks about his dream of seeing the outside world, an idyllic hope that he holds onto no matter how many times the world silences him for it. A proud heretic and angel in Eren's eyes. And how lucky Eren feels to be a part of that dream. To hear that _he_ inspires Armin! To know that Armin wants him to be close to him, always, and how deeply he presses his lips into his and holds him tight in his arms. The way they melt into each other so instantly when they're in intimate like that, mouths interlocked, hands interlaced, bodies merged, moaning helpless hums of love into each other's lips and rising and rising and rising to a crescendo of glorious pleasure and love, and "Oh--"

Eren's eyes shot back open as he realized what his body was doing. He'd gone erect.

* * *

Armin sat at his desk writing down some experiment ideas and Titan theories by candle light, nothing new or exciting, just anything to get his mind off of what just happened between him and Eren. Suddenly, the door burst open and Armin turned around instantly.

There was Eren. Huffing and grinning after rushing down there, with a bright blush in his cheeks.

Armin's eyes immediately fell to Eren's bulging crotch, a sight he hadn't seen in so long, but his gaze returned to Eren's grinning face, an even more treasured and rare sight.

"Armin. This is all for you. I love you. _Let's have sex._ " he purred.

Armin ran and jumped up into Eren's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist as he began kissing him deeply. 

The wet lipped boys ran back up the stairs with their blood pumping again, rushing to lay back down on the bed and get to their love session. Armin began hastily removing their clothes and furiously kissing Eren again before the spark might disappear as quickly as it came, but Eren gently grabbed his hands to stop him.

He gazed adoringly into those golden eyes and smiled, while his hand went up to caress Armin’s cheek. "Armin, let's take it slow. I wanna enjoy every part of this..."

The smile on Armin's face was one Eren hadn't seen in a while...

Their lips met once again for a slow, indulgent kiss and their bodies intertwined as naturally as the sun set. For the first time in ages, they made love... four times.

<3


End file.
